


feathers and pomegranates

by smallredboy



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: The farmer confides in Elliott about his efforts to court him.
Relationships: Elliott/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 52
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, fan_flashworks





	feathers and pomegranates

**Author's Note:**

> **fffc's 100th special:** daylight  
>  **fan flashworks:** duck
> 
> enjoy!

The daylight is fading out in the farm, and Will feels like it is time to come clean about something rather embarrassing. He's always been enamored with his now husband, always trying to find a way to court him— Leah had told him that he quite liked pomegranates, so he had gotten a pomegranate sapling from Pierre's. And when she told him that he loved duck feathers, keeping a collection of them — well, what better to do than to get a duck at Marnie's?

He wants to tell him about it, because he feels like he doesn't put out enough. Like Elliott is sick in love with him, writing poems and singing his praises, but he doesn't reciprocate enough. He must know he loves him, and what better way to know than all the effort he put into courting him?

Maybe that'll make a difference; he hopes it does make a difference.

"Elliott?" he asks softly, going over to him in his little library.

He turns to him and smiles. "Yes, dear?"

"I wanted to tell you something." He sits on the couch he bought Elliott so he'd be more comfortable while writing. He still doesn't get how his wrist doesn't cramp like Hell. "It's just, I don't know — I feel like you don't know how much I love you. So I wanted to share all the effort I put into, um, _courting_ you."

Elliott raises a brow and smiles at him before pulling him into a quick kiss. "I'm all ears, my love."

He swallows. It's embarrassing, it is, but he has to go for it. He has to let Elliott know just how much he means to him.

"Leah told me you really liked pomegranates," he starts. "So I... bought a pomegranate sapling at Pierre's. In summer, waiting for it to spring so I could give you the pomegranates that sprouted from it."

Elliott smiles. "You bought it for me?"

"Yes," he replies. "Just for you." 

There's a pause, and he carries on. "And then... she told me you kept a collection of duck feathers, so I decided to, um, buy a few ducks at Marnie's. I was more concerned with the feathers than with the eggs, although of course they're also a really good investment, the mayonnaise sells very well." He swallows. "I'm rambling."

Elliott smiles at him and pulls him into another kiss. "You did all that just to give me things I like?"

"Yeah," he says. "I sure did, dear."

"You're as much of a romantic as I am," he tells him, cupping his cheek. "I had no idea until now."

"Well," he says. He laughs a little. "You learn something new every day." He kisses him again. "It's getting late, the sun is setting. We should go to bed."

"Maybe we should," Elliott replies. "It'll be fall again soon. You can feed me those pomegranates again then."

Will feels himself blush at that. "I can. I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
